starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Rose Tico
|subespecie = |genero = Fêmea |altura = |peso = |cabelo = Preto |olhos = Castanho |pele = |cibernética = |era = |clã = |kajidic = |afiliação = *Resistência **Exército da Resistência ***Marinha da Resistência ****Corpo de caças da Resistência *****Esquadrão Cobalto **Tripulação de solo da ResistênciaStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded |casta = |domínio = |mestres = |aprendizes = }} Rose Tico foi uma Humana que serviu a Resistência como mecânica durante o conflito com a Primeira Ordem. Ela odeia a organização desde que era criança. A irmã de Tico, Paige, também lutava na Resistência, como artilheira de um bombardeiro pesado B/SF-17. Biografia Primeiros anos Rose Tico e sua irmã mais velha, Paige cresceram em Hays Minor em uma pobre colônia de mineração no Sistema Otomok. Quando a Primeira Ordem forçou seu povo a minerar os recursos de seu planeta para alimentar a própria máquina de guerra para em seguida, bombardeá-los para testar os resultados. Tendo perdido tudo o que tinham para a Primeira Ordem, Rose e sua irmã se juntaram à Resistência para vingar seu mundo natal. Ajudando Poe Dameron Após ser transferida para o cruzador da Resistência Raddus, Rose investiu um bom tempo lendo como a nave funcionava. Outro mecânico chamado Lazslo a importunou dizendo que ela nunca pegava o trabalho duro, apenas sentava lá e lia. Paige então contou que sua irmã devia ir dormir, mas Rose insistiu que deveria continuar lendo já que alguns comandos estavam em Calamariano. Quando naves da Primeira Ordem apareceram e Poe Dameron estava trancado do lado de fora, enquanto o resto da frota trancado do lado de dentro da nave já que a porta do hangar não abria. Rose descobriu qual era o erro e conseguiu desbloquear a porta. Todos agradeceram a ela e toda a leitura foi justificada. Evacuação de D'Qar Rose Tico e sua irmã eram duas lutadoras ativas na Resistência da General Leia Organa. Sua irmã mais velha, Paige, era artilheira de um bombardeiro da Resistência. Enquanto Rose era mecânica, ambas as irmãos eram muito próximas; Cada uma delas usava pingentes correspondentes ao redor de seus pescoços sempre. Paige morreu na batalha de D'Qar, o que irritou muito Rose, que estava a bordo da Raddus durante a evacuação. Ela estava alocada na baía de escape da Raddus para evitar que desertores escapassem durante a batalha que se seguiu entre as frotas da Primeira Ordem e da Resistência. Finn, em uma tentativa de advertir Rey do perigo crítico que a Resistência agora enfrentava, tentou deixar a Raddus e entrar em contato com ela, roubando um dos pods de escape. Quando Rose pegou Finn tentando escapar, ela estava inicialmente nervosa ao encontrar um "Herói da Resistência", sem perceber sua intenção de fugir. Quando finalmente percebeu sua mochila, ela o atordoou com uma taser de mão e levou-o para o bloco de detenção, acreditando que Finn era mais um dos muitos que tentavam desertar. Quando Finn chegou, ele tentou convencê-la de que ele não era apenas um desertor, mas estava tentando avisar sua amiga da triste situação da Resistência, ressaltando que a Raddus foi rastreada pela Primeira Ordem através do hiperespaço, e estavam sendo perseguidos até ficaram sem combustível e logo seriam destruídos. Rose percebeu que a Primeira Ordem deveria estar usando um dispositivo de rastreamento a bordo do Supremacia. Com o conhecimento de Rose sobre mecânica e o conhecimento de Finn das naves da Primeira Ordem, os dois criaram um plano para desligar o dispositivo de rastreamento e permitir que a Raddus escapasse para o hiperespaço. Eles informaram Poe Dameron de seu plano para infiltrar na Supremacia, embora não soubessem como descriptografar os códigos de computador da nave para poder invadi-la. Dameron fez uma chamada para Maz Kanata, que os encaminhou para um "mestre codificador" que eles poderiam encontrar em Cantonica. Canto Bight Sem consultar a comandante em exercício, a vice-almirante Holdo, Finn, Rose e BB-8 pegaram uma nave e viajaram para a cidade do cassino de Canto Bight. Enquanto Finn se maravilhava com a beleza superficial da cidade, Rose notava a escuridão se escondia por baixo daquele glamour. Ela ressaltou que muitas dessas pessoas e jogadores ricos adquiriram suas fortunas vendendo armas e bens à Primeira Ordem. Ela também apontou para ele o flagrante abuso dos Fathiers e das crianças que cuidavam deles. Rose e Finn continuaram a procurar o "mestre decodificador", e pensaram que o identificaram pelo broch que usava na lapela, mas eles foram presos pela Polícia de Canto Bight por estacionar a nave em uma praia particular. Enquanto estavam na prisão, encontraram-se com uma figura misteriosa que afirmou ser capaz de levá-los a bordo da Supremacia sem serem detectados. Rose e Finn recusaram educadamente. O homem encolheu os ombros e começou a abrir a porta de sua cela com um chave mestra. Agora, livre, Finn e Rose escaparam através do sistema de esgoto da cidade, emergindo nos estábulos dos Fathier. Eles liberaram os animais e o rebanho atropelou a cidade, deixando um rastro de destruição. Viajando um dos Fathiers para fora da cidade, Finn e Rose tentaram chegar a sua nave, mas foi destruída pela polícia antes que eles pudessem alcançá-la. O misterioso codificador voltou repentinamente com o BB-8 a bordo de uma nave roubada, resgatando Finn e Rose mais uma vez. Na Supremacia O slicer decidiu ajudar a dupla a se infiltrar na Primeira Ordem depois que Rose lhe ofereceu seu pingente de ouro como pagamento. Como prometido, suas habilidades de infiltração eram impressionantes, e eles passaram pelo radar da Supremacia sem serem detectados. Eles roubaram um conjunto de uniformes da Primeira Ordem das salas de suprimentos e conseguiram se esgueirar pela nave até chegarem ao mecanismo de rastreamento. O Slicer usou o pendente de Rose como um condutor para fazer uma ligação direta no painel; Ele devolveu o pingente para ela depois. A porta se abriu, mas Finn e Rose foram rapidamente cercados por forças da Primeiro Ordem. Rose e Finn foram levados até a capitão Phasma para execução imediata. Acreditando que a condenação a morte por esquadrão de tiro seria "muito boa para eles", Phasma convocou um par de stormtroopers executores em vez disso. Antes que eles pudessem ser executados, no entanto, um atordoado AT-ST começou a disparar no hangar em que estavam sendo mantidos, distraindo Phasma e os stormtroopers e permitindo que Finn e Rose escapassem. O piloto do walker foi revelado como BB-8 quando a armadura do blindado foi removida. No caos subsequente da destruição da Supremacia, Rose e Finn conseguiram escapar com o BB-8 a bordo de uma nave auxiliar roubada da Primeira Ordem. Eles levaram a nave até Crait, onde o restante das forças da Resistência estava. Batalha de Crait Rose pilotou um esquife durante a Batalha de Crait. Os speeders eram antiguidades deixadas na base desde os dias da Aliança pela Restauração da República e, portanto, estavam em estado de grave problema. Não tendo outra opção, Rose e vários outros pilotos, incluindo Finn e Dameron, voaram com seus speeders para o canhão da Primeira Ordem para evitar que eles entrassem na base e destruíssem os últimos membros da Resistência. A maioria dos speeders foi destruída pelo fogo dos AT-M6. Quando Dameron ordenou que o esquadrão recuasse e voltasse à base, Finn recusou-se a recuar com eles, em vez disso, decidiu voar seu acelerador para o canhão na tentativa de destruí-lo. Rose bateu seu acelerador no dele para evitar que ele colidisse ao canhão e salvou sua vida, embora ela se machucasse no processo. Antes de cair inconsciente, Rose disse a seu amigo que eles tinham que lutar pelo que amavam em vez de apenas lutar contra o que eles odiavam e beijou Finn. Finn arrastou-a de volta à base para que ela recebesse assistência médica. Ela foi transportada a bordo da Millenium Falcon, com os poucos sobreviventes da Resistência que sobreviveram à Batalha de Crait, com Finn cuidando de sua improvável amiga. Abordo da Falcon Após conversar com Poe e Rey, Finn teve a oportunidade de ver como Rose estava. Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II Pouco depois de contar a Rey um pouco de suas recentes experiências, Dameron encontrou Finn e perguntou como Rose estava, Finn respondeu que ela estava dormindo, o que ele achava que era bom apesar dele não ser médico, comentando de seu treinamento em primeiros socorros recebidos pela Primeira Ordem e que stormtroopers que falhassem em suas missões eram deixados para morrer com seus machucados. levando Dameron a dizer ao amigo que ele tinha certeza de que Tico ficaria bem, embora não pudesse ter certeza de que ela estava , mas ele tinha certeza de que ele pode escolher acreditar no primeiro. Finn então começou a vestir Rose. Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III Nos Bastidores Rose Tico foi interpretada por Kelly Marie Tran em 2017 no filme . A presença de Tran no elenco foi anunciada em 15 de fevereiro de 2016. A primeira foto de Rose foi lançada durante o painel do Os Últimos Jedi na Celebration Orlando em 15 de abril de 2017. O sobrenome de Rose foi revelado pela Vanity Fair em 23 de maio de 2017. Rian Johnson, diretor do filme, concebeu Rose pois percebeu que Poe indo com Finn para Canto Bight seria chato. "São apenas dois caras indo numa aventura," ele disse. "Eu sabia que algo ia val quando eu olhava o diálogo e percebia que podia trocar qualquer uma das linhas. Não havia conflito entre eles. Então eu tive de traer algo mais. Finn precisava de alguém que o acompanhasse e de fato o desafiasse e o contrastasse, foi daí que Rose veio. The Art of Star Wars: The Last Jedi Ele não imaginou Rose com uma etnia específica, houve mulheres brancas e não brancas nas audições. Vimos muitas atrizes talentosas de uma ampla variedade - Mas honestamente, era mais sobre achar Kelly," ele lembra. "Há algo em Kelly que tinha esse tipo de estranha natureza genuína e uma verdadeira doçura para ela. Ela tem o coração mais aberto que eu já conheci e eu sabia que isso iria brilhar na tela. Tran nunca tinha visto um filme de Star Wars até que ela conseguisse o papel: ela era mais fã de outras séries como Senhor dos Anéis ou Harry Potter. Ela atribui o fato de ter desembarcado a parte dessa supervisão, explicando: "Eu não tinha essa expectativa do que eu pensava que essa pessoa deveria ser, não estava tentando modelá-la depois de alguém que vi em um filme". Carrie Fisher inspirou os colares em forma de lua crescente de Rose e Paige. Johnson twittou em resposta a um fã perguntando sobre a ideia de que, "Nos ensaios, Carrie agarrou meu braço e me disse com grande urgência que precisávamos de "jóias espaciais ". Achei que era uma ideia fabulosa. Então. " Apesar do sucesso de crítica de Os Últimos Jedi, Tran recebeu ataques racistas sobre sua personagem na internet, incluindo vandalismo no seu artigo na Wookiepedia e tweets do vlogueiro de extrema-direita Paul Ray Ramsey atacando sua aparência. Diversos meios de notícias cobriu esse caso como o Newsweek e o HuffPost. Em resposta as críticas que comparavam Tico a Jar Jar Binks, a página oficial de Star Wars no Facebook defendeu a contribuição do personagem no enredo. O advogado Anthony Nguyen descreveu Tran como a primeira mulher não branca em um papel de liderança na franquia de Star Wars, a jornalista Nicole Karlis comentou que os ataques à Tran refletia o medo de que mulheres desafiassem os estereótipos sexistas. Aparições *''Age of Resistance - Rose Tico 1'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige'' *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' * *''Poe Dameron 27'' *''Poe Dameron 28'' *''Poe Dameron 31'' *''A Resistência Renasce'' *''Resistance Reborn'' audiobook *''Allegiance 1'' *''Allegiance 2'' *''Allegiance 3'' *''Spark of the Resistance'' * *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''A Resistência Renasce'' }} Fontes * *''Star Wars Made Easy: A Beginner's Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Card Trader'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' *''Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition'' * *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker: The Visual Dictionary'' * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Fêmeas Categoria:Membros da Resistência Categoria:Técnicos